


Ghost hunt

by herbatamalinowa



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dad puns, hi i love robert so much and want him to be happy, i would kill a man for him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herbatamalinowa/pseuds/herbatamalinowa
Summary: You and Robert decided to go on a little ghost hunt and things turn out very wrong.





	Ghost hunt

**Author's Note:**

> might continue cuz im a thirsty ho

_**Ghost hunt** _

 

 

You are holding Robert's hand and it's not all that wonderful.

It's been a night, that's for sure. You've been through bar hopping, rock shooting and pizza eating, like any other night, but this one was different, since now you were running as fast as you could, clutching Robert's sweaty palm, not daring to look around. You promised each others ghost hunting and, well, here you were, fleeing from a bloody hell you've witnessed an alley back. Seems ghost hunting turned all the way around.

Suddenly you heard a painful yelp and turned on your heels to see Robert stumbling and falling on the ground, almost taking you with him. _"Fuck,"_ he says _"think I twisted my ankle. I'm hurt"._

 _"Hi hurt, I'm dad,"_ you say. You don't know why you said that, the words left your mouth on their own. Robert looked up at you, pissed. " _Great daddy, you ready to die? Because I can't walk and after that abomination of a joke I sure as hell won't let you just walk off"._

A loud crash comes from the alley. You both look up, terrified. You do the first thing you can think of – with all the strenght your Dad arms contain, you pick Robert up for a piggyback ride of your life. For a second there you think your spine is gonna break. You hear another loud crash coming from the alley, closer this time. _Just gotta get to the car, I can do this! -_ you think to yourself. Robert digs his fingers into your shoulders and you bolt so fast you might've beaten some record if you were taking a part in a short distance dad run.

Unfortunately your pace drops after something like ten seconds and after five more you are on your knees, trying to catch your breath while Robert gives you a dissapointed look. _“Pleasured to die by your side”_ he declares, suddelny looking up. _“Holy fuck”_ he says softly. You looks up as well and finally see the monstrosity. It's a dark figure, tall, way too tall, hidden in the shadows, coming at them steadily. Robert looks at you again and grabs your wrist – hard. You avert your gaze from the figure. _“You have to run. Now.”_ Robert says.

“ _Can't,”_ you answer, still hardly breathing. _“You are too heavy, I can't...”_

“ _Shut up and listen”_ he hisses _“Leave me be and run. I'll be alright.”_

“ _I can't leave you!”_

“ _You have to”_ Robert inssists and something in his eyes shows just how serious he is. You breake the eye contact and glance at the monstrum creeping closer. Suddenly you know what to do.

You stand up and take a step back. Then another. Robert doesn't look at you anymore. Then, yelling at the top of your lungs, you lounge forward right at the monster. Shock appears on Robert't face as he tries to grab you in the last moment but fails. You clench your fist and take aim, determined to punch the shit out of the monster. That's what real dads do, right? Or how real dads die at least.

 

The monster let out a shriek and fell behined, seconds before you could blast a punch. It fell on it's butt, if monsters even had butts, and it's face became illuminated by the light of the moon shining through the clouds. Your eyes widened.

“ _Mary?”_ Robert shouted from behined, confusion in his voice.

“ _And who the fuck did you think I was!?”_

“ _A mothman, maybe...”_ you said.

“ _And you tried to hit me!?”_

“ _You tried to hit Mary?”_

“ _I thought she was a mothman!”_

“ _I told you, mothman is bullshit. Anyways, Mary, what were you thinking, running after us in that...erm...mothman costume?”_

You let out a groan. _“You just said mothman is bullshit!”_

Robert waved a hand at you. _“Yeah, but shes dressed as him, I think.”_

Mary winced. _“Listen up, honeybee, I'm wearing a fucking coat because it's fucking cold and fucking high heels because they make me look hot as hell, and you, you dumb shit,”_ she gracefully pointed her finger at Robert _“left your fucking wallet in the last fucking bar your ass has been in. So, as an amazing friend that I am, I left some unfinished buisness...” That has probobly already run away from the city, if he's not dumb_ – you think to yourself, _“trying to give it back to you”._

Mary tossed Robert his wallet.

“ _Thank you, dove”_ he responded, casually putting it in his jacket. _“Couldn't've put the story more nicely”._

“ _Fucking couldn't”_ Mary stood up.

“ _What's the deal with you anyway?”_ she asks, pointing at Robert again. 

“ _He twisted his ankle, we need to get him to the hospital”_ You said and Mary looked at you as if she saw you for the first time in her life. 

“ _Yeah, right...he get's those placebo injuries from time to time when he drinks”_ she smirks. _“Get up, big boy.”_

“ _That's bullshit!”_ I say as I rush to help Robert up, but he stops me with a simple hand gesture. I stand back as he stumbles but doesn't fall. _“Well, seems Mary was right”_ Robert chuckles a little.

Now you are pissed.  _“I could've died for you!”_ you shout and Robert's bursting into giggles.

“ _And I appreciate that, my friend. I'm a bit creeped out by it, but I appreciate it”._

 

You've finally dropped Mary home and rode two more housed ahead to drop Robert off at his place.

You both sit in comfortable silence for a bit. He turns to you with actual smile on his face. _“Been a blast”._

“ _Surely was, maybe besides that moment when I thought we were gonna die a horrible death”_ you respond and hear his soft laughter again. You are uncomfortably aware that you are blushing.

“ _I'm also still mad about that ankle thing.”_ you say, trying to save your dignity. Robert winks at you. _“You've been lucky. I just remembered that one time I thought I've torn my whole arm off. Wasn't much fun when I tried to explain it to the doctor. He just somehow couldn't belive I was missing an arm. Maybe that's because I was waving it around, surely attached and shit.”_ You burst into laughter as he continue to speak. _“Anyways, about tonight...well, I liked every second of it to be honest”._

Robert leans, closing the distance between you. He places a soft kiss on your lips and pull back a moment later. You keep on staring at his parted lips. It's the first kiss you two shared since Amanda's farewell party and no matter how fast and delicate it felt, it also felt like the best one you had. The most geniue.

Robert hops out of your car, waving at you. Looking at the back of his head as he leaves you are pretty sure the tips of his ears are a little reddened.

You pull up at your own driveway and upon getting into the house you fall asleep on the couch with the tv on and the butterflies still flying around in your stomach.

 

 

 


End file.
